


Anything for You

by trxshlol



Series: Sheith Trash [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura makes lance soft, Amusement Parks, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paladins, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshlol/pseuds/trxshlol
Summary: No matter how Keith thought about it, how many times he told himself that the thing that did that to him was a clone, a clone that was being manipulated by corrupted Altean magic. A part of that clone was still Shiro, he still shared moments with said clone. He loved the clone that imitated the man he loved, that contained his memories, his smile, his laugh.Keith felt his breath hitch, he hated it.Seeing another person imitate the man he loved.Its been 5 years since the war ended, and while Keith has grown in many ways, even with three years of therapy theres a lot of things that he has trouble with.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Anything for You

To say he was terrified was probably an exaggeration. 

Then again, Keith was currently hyperventilating in a stall of the “amusement parks” bathroom. 

I mean who could blame him, yeah sure, it's been five years since the war ended. Two of those years spent rebuilding, making treaties, and all the boring things in between. It's still a work in progress, but Keith can say that most of the work is over. However, the other three years have been going to therapy, getting to know his mother better, and coming to terms with many things. One of those things was his feelings for Shiro, yea in the heat of the moment on the clone base ( Shiroland as Lance liked to call it ) he admitted his feelings and immediately covered them up with the brother zone once more.

In those three years, Keith could easily admit that he's grown, he’s in a more healthy mental state, he keeps a schedule of things to do during the week and even makes time for himself. 

What Keith did not expect was that the moment he stepped into the “amusement park” he would be put back miles from his progress. 

And god he loved Shiro, with his very heart and soul. He would do anything for the man. 

But despite the years of therapy, understanding that what happened on the clone base wasn’t the Shiro he knew, the Shiro he loved. That the thing that did that to him was long and gone, the base was gone, Keith knows that, he saw it go down himself. 

He has no clue why the Garrison thought it would be a good idea to put funds into an amusement park, especially one dedicated to them, the “Legendary Defenders”. 

But god did it terrify Keith seeing so many people dressed up like them. Maybe not all of them, it was funny the first couple of times seeing Lance get spooked by a group of people dressed exactly like him. It was adorable to see kids come up to Pidge saying they want to be tech whizzes like her. It was fascinating to watch Allura perform some of her Altean magic to the little ones. Keith was even okay with some people coming up to him and asking to see his activated blade. But he drew the line when it came to the people he saw dressed as Shiro, it filled him with a sense of dread, he felt all his instincts blaring the red alarm. 

He didn’t want to put himself into that scenario again. Remembering the thing that had Shiro’s face. From the soft floof, to the undercut he wished to drag his fingertips against. To the angled eyebrows, that he's caught Shiro plucking any stray hairs from. To the steel grey color of his eyes, those eyes that showed an unwavering force, those eyes that went soft when he saw Keith accomplish another amazing task. To the scar that went across the bridge of his nose, the one Keith has touched and has filled him with anger wondering who could hurt the man he loved so much. To the soft plump pink lips that Keith could imagine what they would feel like against his, against his skin. The sharp jaw, the broad shoulders that Keith cried against when his father passed.

No matter how Keith thought about it, how many times he told himself that the thing that did that to him was a clone, a clone that was being manipulated by corrupted Altean magic. A part of that clone was still Shiro, he still shared moments with said clone. He loved the clone that imitated the man he loved, that contained his memories, his smile, his laugh. 

Keith felt his breath hitch, he hated it.

Seeing another person imitate the man he loved.

It reminded him of what could’ve been one of his last moments. Fighting the thing that looked like the man that he would capture all the stars in the solar system for. Remembering the cold look the clone gave him, the harsh words said to break Keith, the aggression in his movements when he charged at Keith.

He knew he was crying, Keith was crying in the middle of the amusement park, with strangers all around him. Confused and startled, wondering if they did anything wrong.

He was so overwhelmed, reliving the very moment where he was ready to give up everything, his own life, but he would never give up on Shiro, never let go.

A sob wracked through him, he didn’t want to go through this again. The knowledge that Shiro did die, that Allura passed out after carrying Shiro’s very essence, his soul and implemented it into the clones body. 

Keith thought he got over it.

He felt his chest tighten, his vision start to blur. 

He remembers begging Shrio to make it through, to keep fighting. He remembers how hard he cried, how he spent every second that Shiro was in the pod, next to him, how he spent every second with Shiro the moment he opened his eyes.

Keith heard his name being yelled before he noticed his legs moving. He didn't want to fight again, his heart didn't have the strength to go through with it again. 

Sparring with Shiro was one thing, knowing that this Shiro, his Shiro would never hurt him in that way. Spending time with the man once things completely settled down after the war, healed Keith's heart. Watching horrible movies, till 5 in the morning and waking up on the couch wrapped up in each other. Racing each other through areas of the desert on their respectable hoverbikes, Shiro with twinkles in his eyes every time Keith pulled a move he’d never seen before. Heading back to Keith’s shack where they ate copious amounts of Earth food, played with Kosmo till he was exhausted, then climbed on the roof to watch the sun set and the stars cover the night sky. 

He ran into the bathroom, hid in the first stall he saw, sat on the seat pulling his knees to his chest. 

Everything was going to be okay, it was in the past. The clones were gone, Shiro couldn’t be manipulated with the corrupted magic. He was supposed to be doing better.

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled, ground himself, remember that he was on Earth. He was safe. 

A knock on the stall made Keith's skin jump.

“You okay, Spitfire?”

Keith let out a whimper.

It was Shiro, his voice was laced in concern.

Why wouldn't he be? 

Keith just had a breakdown and ran into a bathroom to resume his panic attack. 

“I’m gonna come in, is that okay?”

A small yes escaped his lips.

Keith registered the click the door made, but refused to look up from where his head was resting on his knees. Shiro entered the stall, not approaching Keith still giving the smaller male his space.

“Hey,” Shiro said softly, “Talk to me.”

Keith looked up, tears still falling from his eyes. 

“Are you real?” he mumbled.

“Yea, I’m right here.” Shiro responded, extending out his flesh hand.

Keith reached out slowly, fingers exploring Shiro's hand. Tracing over the faded scars, the callouses, enjoying the warmth radiating off of it as he laced their fingers.

Keith released a shaky sigh, extending his legs slowly. Feeling the stiffness in his knees from sitting in the position for so long.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your fun” Keith said barely above a whisper. 

“It wasn’t much fun once you left.”

Shiro squatted down in front of Keith, using his prosthetic hand to brush the hair out of Keiths hair and behind his ear. 

Keith relaxed into the touch, eyes closing as he felt his heartbeat settle.

“Thankyou, for checking up on me.”

“Anything for you”

They stood in that position for a while, Keith gathering himself, and Shiro just being in his presence. 

“We should probably get out of the stall, before people get the wrong idea” Keith stated, giving Shiro back his hands. 

Shiro stood up slowly, looking at Keith.

His eyes were still puffy, cheeks tear stained, but even then Keith still carried an air of a force to be reckoned with. 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, once again reaching out to caress Keith's face, making their eyes meet. 

“Yea, I’m okay.” Keith said, sounding exhausted.

“Okay enough to talk about it?” 

Shiro knew what it's like to have panic attacks, Keith had helped him through them when he was in his new body. He was overly sensitive; to touch, smells, noises, and yet the worst part was the rush of memories he was getting. Ones that he knew weren’t necessarily his, but who else could they be. 

“No, but okay enough to get out of the bathroom I've been in for the past hour” 

“Okay Spitfire, but promise me that you let me know when it becomes too much for you?”  
Keith nodded, grabbing Shiro's hand once more, removing it from his face and lacing their fingers together. 

Exiting the stall, they walked over to the sinks. Keith rinsed his face and fixed his clothes and hair before they walked out. 

The moment they go outside, Keith is smothered in hugs, and it makes his chest ache. 

Allura is the first one to speak when Keith is let go. She places a hand on his arm and gives him a squeeze. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice is soft, full of concern like a mother. 

Keith nods, “I didn't mean to worry you guys, just had a moment”

“Let us know next time” Lance and Pidge say in unison. 

Hunk pulls Keith into another bear hug, “You can talk to any of us.”

Keith mutters a thankyou, and the group continues the rest of their night at the amusement park. No one questions it when Shiro stays within arm reach of Keith and pulls him close when they reach a group of parents with kids.

Lance drags Allura on almost every ride, from kiddie ones like the lion train to the giant roller coasters reaching 50 feet in the air. And if Allura looks like she's glowing from the radiance that is Lance it puts smiles on everyone's face. 

Throughout the rest of the night they share laughs, smiles, eat greasy amusement park food, win some prizes and take stupid pictures with goofy faces. When Shiro places a black lion plushy in Keiths arms and wins himself a matching one Keith feels like he's floating. 

The last stop on their ride is the ferris wheel. Lance holds Allura’s hand, smiling like he's holding the world in his hands as they run to the ride. They get on their own lion shaped kart, and so do the others. Shiro insists that he rides in one with Keith, almost refusing to go on it with his fear of heights.

It makes all of them laugh, Shiro, the man that fought alien warlords, escaped high class war ships, came back from death itself and was scared of heights  
. 

They get into the black lion shaped kart and are lifted off the ground. Shrio releases a tense breath, and grips Keith's hand as if it's gonna keep him safe. 

“Shiro you’ll be okay, it's not like we’ll get stuck up here”

Shiro grips Keith's hand tighter if that's even possible and glares at him.

The ride goes smoothly for the most part, they’re almost at the top and at least Shiro isn’t crying or begging to be let off.

When their kart reaches the top much to Keiths surprise it stops and Shiro's head whips to look at him. 

“You jinxed it” Shiro spits out.

And Keith can't take him seriously and lets out a laugh, when he collects himself. 

“Isn't it pretty though, the view from up here?” Keith says his violet eyes shimmering with the amusement park lights. 

His eyes are still red rimmed and puffy, but Shiro doesn’t think Keith looks any less breath taking.

“Yea it is.” Shiro says, staring at Keith. 

Keith feels his face flush, for some reason he can deal with the physical touches, the endearing nicknames, but the moment he receives a compliment it makes him crumble. 

Shiro’s hand moves from Keith's hand to his face, their eyes meeting. Shiro feels himself swallow, he feels the blush creep on his face too. 

“Shiro-”

“I love you too,” Shiro says, cutting Keith off.

Keith looks at him in awe, eyes wide, lips parted in shock. 

“I should’ve probably said it sooner,” Shiro continues, feeling flustered, “I didn’t know when would be a good time, but I figured I might as well get it off my chest. I love you Keith, my spitfire. I love your smile, I love hearing you laugh, I love the way your eyes light up when you do the things you love. I love how you keep fighting, never giving up on yourself or me.”

Shiro feels his eyes water, “I’m sorry, that I’ve hurt you, I never want to do that again. I know that the future is not promised and after we all we’ve been through that nothing can get crazier than that. But, Keith, I don’t want to go another day without you knowing how much you mean to me. You’ve saved me so many times, how could I not give my heart to someone like you?”

Shiro knows there's tears streaming down his face, he loves Keith with his very being. He’s seen the boy become a man, face so many things head on and come back even stronger than before. It makes Shiro heart ache, how much hurt he’s caused Keith willingly or not, a part of him wishes if things would be different if he never went on the mission to Kerberos. But a part of him is glad he did, if not he would not be here with Keith right now. 

He strokes his thumb on Keiths cheek.

“Starlight’” Shiro whispers trying to voice all the affection he feels for Keith in the name as he brings their foreheads to touch. 

Keith hands cup Shiro’s face, “You’re real, right?”

Shiro nods and that's all it takes for Keith to close the distance between their lips. A soft press of Keiths wind chapped cherry flavored lips to press against Shiro's soft plump ones.

They pull apart and look into each other's eyes; Shiros steel grey eyes, containing the storms of his past, Keith's violet ones, like the night sky vast and endless holding mystery and wonder. The ferris wheel comes to a stop and they exit the ride, fingers intertwined, cheeks dusted pink, and both of them have never felt so complete and happy in their lives. 

Lance and Allura are sitting at a nearby bench, her head resting on his shoulder, his jacket wrapped around her, as he strokes her hair, they’re lost in their own conversation. Keith feels his smile widen, Lance deserves this happiness, and when he's with Allura they both baskin each other's glow. 

PIdge and Hunk are off playing some more arcade games, Pidge trying to hack into the machine while Hunk plays the part of a look out. When the two come back arms full of prizes, Keith can’t help but thank the stars that he was able to meet these people. All of them, despite the ups and downs, the near death experiences, he’s so glad that they’re a part of his life.

And when Keith looks at Shiro, seeing him smile like he never has before, he can't imagine being anywhere else in the world.

He grips Shiro's hand, standing on his tippy toes and places a kiss on the love of his life's cheek.

“I love you,” Keith says, “and I’d do it all again to stand here with you” he's unwavering, strong like always. 

He looks at Shiro as if Shiro is the answer for everything, like Shiro is the sun, moon and stars for him, and Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever been looked at that way by anyone else. Shiro doesn’t think he’d ever be loved as hard by anyone else.

“I’d do anything for you,” Shiro says as he pulls Keith against him, wanting nothing else but to hold this man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea when I was sleep deprived and drank 4 cans of soda, it was honestly gonna be a crack fic, but I couldn't help myself. Honestly, I'm not happy with this, so any critism is welcomed, and I will do my best to respond to any and every comment.


End file.
